


对抗（37line）

by spy_37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, OOC注意, R注意, 设定并未完善
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_37/pseuds/spy_37
Summary: 这是我的一个设定的试写片段，但是后来我把设定改动了一些，又不想浪费这段将近一万字的片段，就发给大家看看。图个乐。食用愉快！
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 13





	对抗（37line）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的一个设定的试写片段，但是后来我把设定改动了一些，又不想浪费这段将近一万字的片段，就发给大家看看。图个乐。  
> 食用愉快！

管家走近一步，在名井南刚碾过的轮印处站定。  
他微倾上身，恭敬地将视线定格在主人一尘不染的鞋面上，带着点为难开了口：“小姐……”  
听到声音的名井也没停下手里的剪刀，只瞥了眼来人交叠在一起微微颤抖的衣袖就继续修剪刚生出花芽的白茉莉。  
“又来一个？”  
旁边还搁着一株蓝种紫罗兰。  
“哎……是……”  
管家应着，把身体躬得更深了一些  
“还在我房间？”  
“是。”  
“还是母亲招来的？”  
“是。”  
“不是说上次已是最后了吗。”  
名井南突然合上剪刀，金属摩擦的凌厉声响仿佛直接将话尾截断，让人失去回答的勇气。  
盯着被剪掉又飘落在自己脚边的鲜绿嫩叶，管家微皱了眉头。二九年龄的女孩话语间并无多少声色变化，但依然让年过半百的自己感受到她作为主上的威严。  
还有淡漠。  
“太太让您现在就过去。”  
年长者敛了些鼻息，直接搬出自己背后的那位，却忘了提醒她这次侍者的不同。  
名井南并不急，挪过茉莉，把紫罗兰拉到面前，拿起刀尖碰了碰还紧闭着的蓝色花苞，稍停了一下，给自己的声音染上点色彩：“您觉得，今年是这茉莉先开，还是紫罗兰？和我打个赌吧。”  
“小姐······”  
“没事，随便说。”  
她饶有兴致。  
“······估计是紫罗兰？”  
“那我就选茉莉！”  
眼睛在刀刃与花茎接触的那一刻闪过光亮，名井轻轻用力，将刚刚碰过的那朵花苞剪下，用手接住，握在手心。  
“走吧，这是给她的礼物。”

“Alpha？”  
名井南刚进屋就察觉到异样。  
尽管侍者都会贴上抑制贴，但A和O之间大相径庭的气场还是能被轻易地感知。  
“难道之前来的都是Omega？”  
声线清亮的女声从卧室深处传出。活泼的女孩没等主人招唤，自己就先点着步子从里间走出来，迎着名井南的视线，到距她一米的位置亭亭站好。  
她躬身行了礼，却没马上立直身体，反而抬起头平视对面人，弯起眼睛嘴角露了个不深不浅的笑容。  
“两个Alpha······做得了什么呢？”  
故意拖慢的语词和眼中狡黠的闪光让名井南听清后就怔住了。  
自分化完成开始，母亲就总让Omega来近身服侍，傻子也知道是为了什么。  
这是名井家极为严密的家事，内外知情者无人敢公开议论，作为独苗的名井南虽然一个人也没碰过，甚至不出一个月就各种刁难打发人离开，但也是要先接受下来再有其他动作。  
这次，不仅是个Alpha，还是个来者不善的主。  
名井南一时想不出母亲的用意。  
没等名井反应过来，女孩就绕到她身后握住了轮椅把手，弯腰在她耳边轻声调笑：“莫不是小姐的病有所好转，太太又开始要求血统了？”  
“少说两句吧，”名井南觉得有点恶心，拨了轮子，远离洒在耳边的温热，“被第三人听去了，你活不到太阳落山。”  
“那多好，你也得个清静。”  
“你确实太叽叽喳喳了。”  
“以前没有像我这样的吧？”  
“都是Omega。”  
“一个个弱得像小鸡，哪有像我这样不知天高地厚在主人面前显摆的？”  
“你倒是有自知之明。”  
“那——咱俩，谁要在下面？”  
女孩话语的尾音明显往上勾了调。  
名井南的心情一下跌倒最低谷。  
刚刚你来我往的些许轻快被赤裸的描述硬生生地驱散，而那人刚说完就又带着一副轻浮的调子蹦到名井面前，直接蹲在腿边从下方仰头看着她。  
到底是玩笑着无心失了分寸，还是故意找不痛快？名井南心里一紧，断定Alpha不安分至此一定是第二种原因，未开口，只低头和她对视，将自己的愠怒告诉她。  
女孩倒也不害怕，抿着唇，歪着头继续看进名井的眼睛。  
不约而同的静默让名井南在不知不觉间细细打量了新侍者一番。  
小脸巴掌大，脸颊泛起自然的红晕，鼻梁高挺，瞳色浅透，眼尾微微上挑，眉眼秀气。五官若单个来看，或许也就那么回事，可一组合在她脸上，就带了独有的灵气，仿佛每一瞬的眸光流转都在传情，再加上她在低处仰着头，专注地盯着人看，很媚，又更娇。  
是真的漂亮，甚至可以说是难得的美人，但就不像个Alpha。  
“你真好看！”  
女孩突然出声，吓了名井南一跳，还顺势将胳膊压在她的大腿上，抵到了小腹。  
从未和谁有过如此亲密的接触，名井鼻息慌了一瞬，心跳怦怦地，双手也比脑快，迅速调了车轮退开。  
“咳咳……没规矩！”  
这举动完全就是勾引。  
“招我来不就是为了这样，还有不许碰你的这种规矩？”  
女孩跟着上前一步，一脸不屑。  
但这是名井南最讨厌听到的话。  
一再的不尊让名井的恼意更重几分。本就因为母亲又招人来而心烦，现在区区一个侍者也要一而再再而三地羞辱自己······  
“跪下！”手里的紫罗兰花骨朵早已被捏成泥，黏在手心的触感更让人不耐，名井南甚至动了杀心，“刚见面就故意犯上，连名字也不主动告诉主人，想去乱葬岗了等会儿就让管家过来。”  
呵斥的声音不算震耳，但足够让女孩一愣。她低了头隐去表情，慢慢地跪下，小声念出自己的名字：“是湊崎纱夏。”  
名井南看不到她的脸，只听语气比之前软了不少，便在心里轻哼一声。  
不过也是个欺软怕硬的下贱之人罢了。

玫瑰糯米丸入口的香甜已经散去，而湊崎纱夏还跪在桌角边。  
从上午见面到晚饭时间，名井南没让她起来过，连一口水也不曾给。  
俯视着湊崎累到蜷缩的身形，名井南的视线在单薄衣衫下凸现的脊椎骨节上划过：骨骼组合在一起微微颤抖的样子，像条丑陋的虫子，让人恶心。  
早前张扬的脸此时被披散的长发掩盖，但美貌仍留在记忆中。一上来就用甜腻笑颜将面具撕得稀烂的alpha，现在的脸上又挂着什么色彩？  
名井南放下筷子，隐隐间有点期待她再抬头的那一刻。  
“把剩下的汤拿去热了，再倒一壶冰水过来。”  
“是。”  
服侍进餐的女仆赶忙应下，面无表情地走出房门去准备，似乎对冰水的用途了然于胸，也对主人的做法早已见怪不怪。  
天色完全暗了下来。  
女仆嘱咐小厮们点了灯，才端着盘子朝主人居室走去，进屋收了其他碗筷，只留新端来的一盘放在桌上。浓汤的热气从瓷盖的小孔中散出，触到旁边冰水壶的壶身，形成一层水雾，一圈水渍留在了盘底。  
名井南摸开一处小水珠，吩咐正要退下的仆人：“等会儿我摇铃铛了就过来收拾。”  
女仆欠身应下，而后又提醒道：“刚刚管家交代，明天要给太太请安。”  
“知道了，我自有分寸。”  
毕竟，也才第一天。

“是叫，湊崎纱夏？”  
名井南唤了声快支撑不住的受罚之人，同时拨动轮子靠近，在将碾住湊崎的手指时停下，鞋尖几乎碰到她有些凌乱的头发。  
“抬起头来。”  
她拿起桌上的冰水晃了晃，听到还有固体清脆的摩擦声，满意地撇了下唇角。  
湊崎纱夏勉强支起脖子，颤抖着和名井的鞋尖对视。她只能到达这个高度。  
可名井南却不满意：也是在给自己进行下一步的理由。  
“嗯额！”  
此时的湊崎根本受不住这刺骨的寒凉，惊叫出声。  
细细的冰水柱绕着圈将背部衣服的边边角角都浇了个透，没被吸收的水顺着拱起的脊背流到最脆弱敏感的后颈。于是，湊崎就像被粗暴地揪住头发般猛然仰起了头。  
她就这样被半强迫地完成了命令，而名井南则在上方好整以暇地观赏。  
那张脸没了原先的红润，泛着惨白。嘴唇很干，唇纹显得很深，下唇也染上了血色：那是努力忍受腿部不适、不自觉咬下的。目光还算不上涣散，只满透着无力，眼眶里有被刺激得强行溢出的泪水，在灯光的映照下，亮晶晶的。  
不得不说，哪怕是这种狼狈的状态，湊崎的美也只算是换了一种风味而已。不过，眉头完全锁在一起，让漂亮的脸蛋多了分狰狞。  
她反手胡乱摸着后背，衣服被她抓得褶皱，露出了一点带着水迹的腰窝；想要支起身体好让冷湿的衣服不那么紧贴，但腿被挤压得早已失去正常的知觉，刚一动，就只剩下如几千根银针尖端烧红后、一齐刺入皮肤时密密麻麻的灼痛，只好又转而去揉搓自己的小腿。  
“难受吗？”  
名井南拖长语词，微倾身子靠近侧坐在地板上的新侍者，轻声问候，一如她早晨在自己耳边的暧昧呢喃。  
很记仇，这点名井南一直都承认。只不过之前的Omega都软弱得像一团发糟的烂泥，自己的“仇”还落不到她们身上。新来的Alpha到底是不同，主动打开了勾链，放出能让名井南变本加厉的怪物。  
而湊崎纱夏这边，终于能腾出点注意给周围的动静，扭过头，眨巴眨巴湿漉漉的眼睛，仰着脸看向那“怪物”的主人。  
她没开口说话，眼神里的情绪更是无从解读，只氤氲着说不清道不明的薄雾。  
名井期待的、如困在斗兽场中预计死期的奴隶般的恐惧、或是已经伤痕累累却还盘算着如何反击的勇士般的憎恶，湊崎，都没有显露，仿佛根本不在乎是谁弄得她如此难堪。  
“自己站起来，给我把它喝完。”  
名井南一拳打在了棉花上，不甘心，又想顺势把棉花撕碎。她指了指桌上的砂锅。  
湊崎纱夏顺着手势看过去，锅盖上方仍有热气冒出，想来是很烫的。  
她撑着地，想站起身，但腿一时半会儿还听不了使唤，又跌坐在地，只能跪着慢慢爬到桌边，扶着桌沿将将挺直上身，双手缩在袖子里去端起砂锅。  
没有碗筷，湊崎只能直接喝。  
隔着袖子尚且抵不住锅身的热度，更何况没有任何保护的嘴唇呢？  
“啊！”  
嘴被烫得瞬间变红，一松手，锅也掉落，汤全倾洒了出来。  
盯着湊崎胸口那处被飞溅汤水烫出的红晕，名井南这才为自己料中的结果满意地在心底叹口气，转了轮椅远离侍者周身的狼藉，爽快地出声嘲讽：“连饭都不会吃还来服侍我吗？Omega都不如的家伙。”  
湊崎纱夏将名井说自己不如O的恶言听得很清楚，但比起此时立刻还击，前热后冷的感觉更让她难受。  
她搓了搓被烫红的手心，保持着跪坐的姿势，慢慢解开衣带，剥下已经脏污不堪的上衣和被浸湿的内衣，她把脏衣服甩到一边，用稍干的内衣边缘把胸前粘腻的汤水擦掉，蹭着退到干净的地方，颤颤巍巍地勉强站起，上手就要解开腰带。  
名井南瞪大了眼睛看着侍者如此大胆的举动，在看到Alpha胸前不算大但仍很明显的晃动幅度后，赶忙收回视线，又一想她继续动作后将显露出的东西，禁不住大声制止。  
虽然她有的东西自己也都有。  
“你在干什么？！”  
湊崎抬头，正好对上了刚才还恶狠狠的主人的眼睛。  
“我很难受······”  
“那也不能在这里脱衣服！”  
名井南转着轮子彻底转过身，脑海里还留有侍者抬眼看向自己时眼神，她竟从里面觉察到一丝无辜。  
看着名井南的背影，湊崎纱夏停了手上的动作，有种哭笑不得的感觉。  
明明刁难施虐的是你，现在又显得这么纯情，以前Omega来服侍一次也没见过吗？  
湊崎来之前就知道名井南以前的事迹，还以为是什么把人当玩物的恶魔，但今天一天的相处下来，就连之前那点凶狠的手段都被此时的转身稀释。只是一只刚换上尖牙、脾气不怎么好又记仇的猫儿罢了。  
“那我要在哪里脱？天色也不算早了，小姐。”  
湊崎开口道。  
这样下去也确实不是办法。  
名井南定了定神，转过轮椅，一把扯下桌布，扔到湊崎身边：“披上！也不知道害臊！”  
湊崎看着她低垂的视线，抿嘴笑了笑，弯腰捡起裹在身上。  
名井南从怀里取出铃铛，摇了摇。  
一直在院里巡视的女仆很快敲了门进来，看到地面上的一切和站在一边仍有些发抖的新侍者，大概也猜到发生了什么。  
“小姐？”  
“在我回来之前，把她和屋子都弄干净，其他的不要多说。”

【反转】

名井南不懂，为什么湊崎纱夏这种侍者也能上桌和她们一起吃饭——偏偏还是母亲亲自招手让她过来的。  
“昨日见面可还好些，湊崎小姐？”  
太太夹了片牛肉放进湊崎的碟子，随即搁下筷子，笑眯眯地看着她。  
“您客气了，太太，叫我纱夏就好。”湊崎站起身，边向太太行礼边温柔地看向名井：“昨天和小姐见面很愉快，我相信不久之后我们就能更好地相处。”  
说完她又酿起笑意，朝太太点点头。  
太太看到后，满意地收回视线，转到名井身上。  
“小南呢？”  
“嗯？啊，还不错，但毕竟第一次见面······还需要磨合······”  
名井南挑出不喜欢的胡萝卜，在心底飞了一记眼刀。这人一上来就把话说得那么满，让她也没法再当着母亲的面说出本来想好的说辞。  
“这倒无妨，以后的时间还长。不过我要出一趟远门，下午就走，只能留你们在家，可不要给我生什么事端。”  
“下午就走？什么事这么急？”  
名井南放下筷子，疑惑地看着母亲。  
“你在江北的阿姨······先去了······事发突然，我也是昨天才知道消息，”太太皱了眉，眼里染上一层哀意，“路途遥远，你就不要去了，但管家要跟着我走，大概得两个星期。你和纱夏在家里要好好相处，其他的事情我已经都吩咐下去了，不要担心。”  
“我不能陪您一起吗？”  
名井南转过身，握住母亲的手。  
“你腿不方便，还是在家吧。正巧纱夏来了，还能在这段时间照顾你。”  
听到母亲当众提到了自己的伤病，名井有些落寞，收回手掌，拢了拢盖在腿上的毯子。  
“那······母亲一路上要小心，也·······不要太过悲伤了······”名井南扭过头招了管家过来，“一定要好生照顾太太！”  
“定当，小姐。”  
湊崎纱夏静坐在一旁看着这母慈子孝的美好场景，早就扯平了嘴角，低下眼眸，心底有一瞬泛上点酸意。

吃罢饭，太太拉着名井南说会儿话，湊崎纱夏就先出门在大堂前瞎晃悠，刚要去旁边的小亭子歇会儿，却被管家叫住。  
“湊崎小姐，借一步说话。”  
湊崎有些疑惑，但没多想，跟了上去。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“对您来说算是很重要的事。”  
“关于小姐的？”  
“明天，就是小姐的易感期······也是真不凑巧，偏偏在太太离家的时候，”管家一直低着头，言词里充满恳切：“以前招Omega过来时，小姐不乐意，总给自己打抑制剂，但她身体很敏感，易感期症状也比较强烈，抑制剂用得过量对她的身心只有坏处。”  
想了想来之前和太太的见面，湊崎总觉得面前的管家似乎更真心实意地关心名井南。  
“但家里没有Omega，她不会受刺激的。”  
“嗯。只是她的各方面反应都比较剧烈，包括脾气也是，”管家看了眼湊崎，“您服侍小姐，该了解这些，也好有个准备。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
湊崎注意到管家的眼神，也不想再多说，点了头应下就走开。  
看来很多事情，这个管家并不清楚。  
大概，只有太太的目的才是人尽皆知的事。

“那座大山走了，是不是很轻松~”  
湊崎纱夏推着名井南拐进了小花园，语调轻快，仿佛不是说给名井听，只是抒发自己的感情。  
“不是叫你送我去书房吗？怎么，太太一走，你这叛逆的真面目就又亮出来了？”  
名井南握紧扶手，扭头瞪了湊崎一眼。  
湊崎纱夏不以为意，依旧享受着明媚天光，慢慢地在铺了花瓣的路上踱着步。  
“你有两周的自由时间，要做点什么？”  
“只要不看见你。”  
名井南哼出声。  
湊崎轻笑，停了步子转到她面前，近身撑着轮椅的扶手，几乎将日光全部挡住，把名井南圈在自己和靠背之间。  
“那可不行，管家说了，明天你的易感期就开始了，让我好生照顾你，”湊崎又靠近些，鼻尖几乎碰到了主人的脸颊，“可不要受刺激了~”  
毫无预兆的接近让名井南呆愣了一瞬，待看清湊崎眼底的戏谑，她直接抬手，一巴掌打了过去。  
“你给我滚开！”名井南无所顾忌地吼出声，“一个Alpha为什么总表现得像发情的Omega一样恶心？！”  
这一巴掌不算轻，在湊崎纱夏脸上留下了明显的红印。  
这种发展是两人都始料未及的。  
名井南有些发怔，倒不是因为自己失手，只是担心那个妖精会怎么报复自己。毕竟，现在只有两人，看母亲那个样子，近期也没机会把她扫地出门。  
湊崎纱夏默默退开，站直身体后，盯着名井南明显有些躲闪的眼睛。  
“发情的······Omega？”这是名井南第二次拿O来诋毁自己。  
比O还不如，任何一个A听了都会生气；在湊崎这里，更是逆鳞。昨天那一次是顾不上计较，今天被抓到了，湊崎的火气一瞬冲顶。她不再想放过。  
“你就这么讨厌Omega？”  
湊崎纱夏抓过轮椅把手直接转了个圈，吓得名井南急忙抓住扶手才坐稳。  
“你干什么？！”  
名井南压了点声音，但怒声依然从喉中吼出。  
湊崎不理会前面人的喊叫，只快步推着她去书房。名井南知道自己明天就进入易感期，这时候吵着去，抑制剂很可能就在那里。  
“你！你要带我去哪里？！”  
“你不是要去书房吗？我这就带你去！那里藏着你的抑制剂吧？”  
湊崎纱夏直接说出了自己的推测，低头观察名井南的反应，只见她浑身一抖，捏紧了腿上的毯子。  
猜对了。  
湊崎勾起唇，弯了腰靠近名井南激动得通红的耳朵：“你可知道你这个Alpha根本抗拒不了那些发了情的Omega？只要有一点发情期Omega的信息素，你这小毛孩会变成什么样子？我告诉你，腺体胀痛只有抚慰交合才能缓解、渴望着你口中低贱的Omega的你，更恶心！”  
“混蛋！你给我停下来！快来人！”  
名井南终于忍不住大喊了起来，甚至扭头死命地抓挠湊崎的手背，生生用指甲扣下一小块皮肉。  
正在庭院打扫的仆人听到了喊声，疑惑地望向两人争吵的方向，但也都知道湊崎是太太照拂的人，一时不敢轻举妄动。  
湊崎忍住疼痛，跟着向观望的仆人们大声解释：“小姐易感期到了，太太不在，我来照顾，大家各司其职，不要打扰！”  
进了书房，湊崎纱夏就扔下名井南，自己去细细翻找。  
“你找不到的，疯子！”  
名井冲她大喊。  
湊崎并不理会，走向靠里面的书架。  
但抑制剂不在那边。  
名井南看在眼里，知道湊崎暂时看不到自己这儿，便拨了轮子悄悄地来到书桌旁，正想打开暗格取出抑制剂，却不料轮子往后一溜，碾到了掉在地上的钢笔，发出刺耳的呲拉声。  
湊崎纱夏自然被引了过来。  
“我该说你天真，还是说你笨？”  
侍者冲到主人面前，只用一只手并住她的双腕捏在一起，而另一只手使劲儿掰开她的手指从中扣出抑制剂。  
足足有四小瓶，不出意外够坚持到秋冬时节了。  
“你这个疯子！”  
名井南看着湊崎把抑制剂放进她的口袋，急出了哭腔，吼完便向她捏住自己的那只手咬去。  
湊崎见状，大力将她按回轮椅钉在椅背上，再次凑近了她的脸，语带调笑，额头上的青筋却在细汗下狰狞万分。  
“我本想好好照顾你，可你却这么不听话，也难怪太太为难，”湊崎纱夏凑近，不看名井的眼睛却只盯着她汗津津的鼻尖：”既然这样，那我就提前点，按着太太招我来的本意，让你成为真正的Alpha！“  
“你敢！”  
恐惧与怒火的双重刺激让名井南剧烈地颤抖，充满泪水的眸子如看到猎物的鳄鱼般盯着湊崎，恨不得把她撕成碎片，但出口的话语却带了浓重的委屈，又像被抢了糖果的小孩。  
这种反差彻底激起了湊崎纱夏的兴趣。  
一把将名井南从轮椅上抱起，湊崎快步出了书房，一路小跑着进了两人的卧室，轻轻地将她放在大床上，随即一掌拍在她耳边，压低了身子捉住游离的眼神，沉了声线警告她：“别到处乱跑，乖乖在这里等我。你需要看到作为Alpha总要面对的那个自己，这是你母亲的期望，也是你这样的人的最终归宿！”  
说完，又故意向下看了眼她的双腿，捏了捏她的胳膊：“别自作自受让自己受伤，抑制剂在我这里。而我，不会让你受到除了你本能以外的伤害。”

名井南不知道自己是怎么撑过这段时间的。  
没了轮椅，她哪里都去不了，想到湊崎的话，心里权衡再三，最终也只能躺在床上盯着天花板流泪。  
钟声敲响，天光微蒙，易感期在白日的某个时刻就会来临。  
名井捏紧了身下的床单。  
她怕。  
她怕湊崎纱夏会直接扔过来一个发了情的Omega，然后自己就要抵不过性的本能和陌生的躯体行那肮脏之事！这之后，她就会看到湊崎口中那另一个自己。  
而湊崎纱夏这种人也能看到，那下贱的模样。  
一夜无眠的紧张等待再加上昨天情绪的大起大落，此时的名井有些疲惫，但她不允许自己有丝毫睡意。这使得另一种感觉像藤蔓般慢慢爬上自己的身体，又快速进入她还清醒着的意识。  
还未习惯的躁动虽算不上强烈，但仍像带着倒刺的猫舌轻轻在肌肤上剐蹭一般，让人不住地想要抓挠，但一旦做了又会觉得下手太重。次数多了，很多红印都叠在一起，翻来覆去间蹭到床单，又有点火辣辣的疼。  
不多一会儿，名井南就明显能感觉到自己的感官在扩张。  
视线里天花板的白色仿佛比白日晴空更亮一些，屋外早起的佣人扫地的声音也格外清晰，而同时，自己的器官都逐渐活跃起来，尤其小腹和下身。  
名井南拉过被子紧紧地抱住，将脸埋在其中。  
比其他Alpha易感期时反应更剧烈，名井南刚分化时晕倒之后就知道了。死缠烂打逼问医生说出自己身体真实状况的那天，她怎么也不会忘记。  
她理解先天不足的自己在这个家族中能做的贡献就是让母亲开心并留下健全的后代，可她才分化不久，她还年轻，她是个Alpha，她能做比生育更多的事。  
但所有人都不愿给自己这个机会，包括她的母亲。  
名井南委屈地流下泪水。  
棉被被打湿的同时，她也听到有人进屋，同时还带着一种奇异的香甜味道。  
名井抬起头一看，果然是湊崎纱夏，只见她放下背着的小包，朝自己看过来。  
名井南心中警铃大作，赶忙往床的最里边挪去，紧靠着墙角。  
湊崎一笑：“哈，紧张也是应该的，不过我已经吩咐过他们，远离这里，你不用担心自己之后的模样和声音被除了我以外的人见识到。”  
“你······真的疯了！”名井南抖着声线。  
湊崎打开包裹拿出一条略显褶皱的长裙，而下一刻，名井南就被从四面八方袭来的甜腻信息素冲得头昏脑胀了。  
名井赶忙重新将脸埋进被单。下身越发强烈的躁动让她生出羞耻感。  
她控制不住自己。  
“别那么害羞，只是一件衣服而已，这里没有Omega。”  
湊崎纱夏拿着衣服走近卧床，坐在床沿上脱下鞋子，转身跪坐于床上，探过身用力将名井南怀里的被子扯出来。  
“你······要干什么······”  
“我要干什么？你看着就好。”  
湊崎说完，背过身开始慢慢褪去自己的上衣和裤子，抖开那件沾满Omega信息素的红色纱裙穿上，又扭过来，爬向缩在角落里的名井。  
“南，”湊崎纱夏一改昨日的冷厉，轻声亲昵地念了主人的名字，“现在有什么感觉？”  
这本是逾矩，但此时初次感受到omega信息素的名井已经失去了一部分理智的控制权，无暇再去管这些小事，很容易就被面前人的问话牵走。  
甜腻的信息素像龙卷风般旋绕在她的周身，原先的那股简单的躁动已经彻底变成了火山喷发式的急热。  
对，她觉得自己急于做一件事情，可找不到门路。火热至此，是她之前未曾经历过的事。  
湊崎就在离名井有一本书的距离处跪坐着，眯着眼睛看着她的下身逐渐抬头、硬挺，将薄裤顶起个小包，也看着她盯着自己身上的红裙慢慢开始胡乱抚摸身体的模样。  
“你的脸好红。”  
湊崎又凑近一点。  
是矛盾到可爱的小毛孩：名井南看向她的目光里依然有丝厌恶，但由于引诱她的根源在自己身上，那眼神里也包含着渴望。  
“现在哪里的感觉最强烈？”  
湊崎决定继续引导她。  
她知道小孩一定能确切地感觉到，只不过不清楚怎么缓解。  
名井南再一次跟着湊崎的话走了，她靠着墙壁轻喘，慢慢低头看向裤子上凸起的形状，又马上仰起头，闭上了眼睛。  
这一系列动作间导致她腺体轻微跳动，而这没能逃过湊崎的眼睛。  
是时候了。  
湊崎纱夏爬到名井南身边，轻轻揽过她已经绵软的身体靠在自己怀中，一只手从背后圈住腰身，另一只手从胸间划过，到小腹处停下，绕着圈蹭着她软软的小肚子。  
名井南扭了扭身体，似乎在表达着本的反抗，可这对于湊崎来说只像在撒娇，仿佛在找一个更舒服的姿势。  
“现在最想做什么？”  
湊崎歪过头，正好贴上名井通红的耳朵，轻舔了一下，用气音往里面送着最后的饵食。  
突然，名井南的耳后几乎是爆发出一股浓烈的蔷薇花味，呛了湊崎一个猝不及防。  
好在爆发只持续了几秒钟，之后便绵长起来，湊崎甚至在后味中品到了一丝柠檬的清香。虽然生理上有点排斥，但她并不讨厌名井的味道。  
看着名井南布满细汗的额头，湊崎纱夏不再犹豫，伸手解开她的裤子，拉了她的手就覆了上去。  
“额！”  
”是不是又胀又痛？“  
身边这人说得实在贴切，名井南点了点头。  
而且似乎有什么在其中欲出无孔。  
她扭过头靠近湊崎纱夏的颈窝。  
“现在我松开，你自己轻轻握住它。”  
名井南乖乖地照做。  
这是她第一次好好地感受自己腺体的模样，刚好是拇指和中指圈起来的大小。  
“你可以尝试着上下套弄它，”湊崎撩过裙摆，盖在名井南的大腿上，张开手掌，隔着裙纱来回抚摸名井南大腿内侧的软肉，“轻一点，就像我这样。”  
“嗯哼······”  
名井南慢慢磨蹭着茎身，发出一声叹息。  
这样动作确实让自己好过不少。  
但这种事，或许越做就会想要更多，她逐渐适应，并自己加快了抚慰的速度。  
那种喷发的感觉越来越明显，但名井还能抽出一丝理智，顾忌着在自己身边人，没有任由本能动作，刚好能把不断涌上来的抽送欲念压下去时就会稍停一下。  
呼吸声越来越重，可名井手上的动作却维持了好久。  
湊崎纱夏盯着年轻Alpha通红的顶端，虽然不想打扰她，但也想看看这个曾经对性事恐惧的孩子现在是什么表情。而现在名井南靠在她的怀中，她便只好唤了声“南”。  
出口的声音却是自己不曾意料到的沙哑。  
名井南竟然也听话地从她怀里撤出来，抬头对上她的视线，算作回应。  
湊崎看过去，发现小孩的脸依旧很红，眼睛里满是情动和劳累导致的血丝，也终于没有憎恶的情绪，两片薄唇微张着，有些干，竟伸出小舌舔润了一圈。而且，就算这样对视着，她的手也没停下。依然存在的懵懂和打破理智的情潮混在一起，是湊崎不曾见过、却突生保护欲望的易碎感。  
想想前一天，这孩子还对这种事深恶痛绝。  
湊崎感觉自己的心也突突地跳着，差点梗在喉咙，脑海里也显个想法：想代替名井南自己，成为她初动的所有者。  
湊崎纱夏一只手轻捏住名井的下巴，让她看着自己，另一只手伸过去圈住茎身顶端，快于名井的手速揉弄着。  
突来的强烈刺激让名井南后仰了颈子、重哼一声，重新摔进湊崎怀里，但湊崎又凑近过去，用力将她的脸固定在自己面前，不让那如沉浮在海中央的无助眼神逃离。  
是想告诉名井南，自己，湊崎纱夏，是能抓住她的第一人。  
“哈······哈······”  
“名井南。”  
湊崎纱夏唤着主人的名字。  
“跟我念，‘是湊崎纱夏在帮我做’。”  
“是……是湊崎……”  
“湊崎纱夏。”  
侍者再一次强调。  
“是湊崎纱夏……在……”  
“在给你做啊。”  
湊崎再次加快了手上的动作。  
“啊！”  
名井南猛一挺身，达到了人生第一次高潮。  
虽然她再没有头绪去对比侍者之前的狼狈模样和现在的不同，但此刻除了释放，她脑子里满是湊崎纱夏。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读和支持！


End file.
